Found
by flyingpiglover
Summary: Cleo is happy with her life. She has two dogs, a husband named Kyle, and a set of twins. One day watching the news she finds out a man in a car crash went missing. That man was Lewis. The car fell into a cave in the ocean. A cave that turned him into a merman. What will Cleo tell her family? How will she help Lewis? Please review!
1. Argument

**Hope you guys enjoy this story! Please review. There will be some mistakes that you can let me know about if you see any. Have a great rest of the summer!**

Cleo Setori could not be any more pleased with her life. She was married to a businessman, had two dogs named Bella and Rascal, and had a pair of twins. She lived in a four bedroom house with lots of her older furniture from the years she was growing up. Her husband Kyle knew about her secret and he intended to keep it. Cleo's life was great. Most of the time.

"Check the closet!" Cleo yelled to her little six year olds.

"What if there are monsters?" Emily exclaimed. Cleo stomped over to the closet and saw neither Emily or Sarah there. She huffed and walked to their room. They were sitting on the floor playing dolls.

"Your dolls are right there!" Cleo yelled.

"We want the fairy princess doll!" Sarah exclaimed. Cleo stared at the girls in disbelief. They looked back at her, shrugged their shoulders, and continued their doll tea party. Cleo groaned and walked over to the closet. She opened both of the doors and scanned the closet slowly. She saw a stool in the closet and grabbed it. She stood on it and looked for the fairy princess doll. She didn't see the doll but did see one of her older scrapbooks. Cleo pulled it down thinking she knew what it was. She was wrong. It was pictures of Lewis and her. Cleo chuckled and opened the book. She climbed down the stepstool and slowly walked into the living room. She sat on the couch and looked at the book that sent memories right back into her head. One of the pictures was Lewis, Rkki, Emma, and her at the Juice Net Cafe. Another picture was the same except instead of Emma, Bella was there. She remembered going to the animal shelter and naming her dog after a good friend. She named Rascal because of Rikki. Before Cleo got anymore emotional she put the book on the table between the two couches and layed back. Sarah peered her head around the corner and stared at Cleo for a good minute.

"Well..." Sarah said.

"Sarah! The fairy princess is your responsibility! Cleo yelled. Not mine." Sarah huffed and stomped to her room. Cleo groaned and went to the kitchen to start dinner. She pulled out the ingredients for spaghetti and started chopping the tomatoes for the sauce. A few minutes later the door opened.

"I'm home!" A voice yelled. The twins and Cleo knew that voice. It was Kyle. The girls ran to their farther and jumped into his arms. Cleo smiled and hugged him tightly. The girls jumped out of his arms and grinned.

"The food is almost done! Cleo said. She walked into the kitchen and her family followed her. "I got the sauce, parmesan cheese, and meatballs." She added. Her husband nodded and brought plates to the table. The girls climbed onto their chairs and put napkins on their laps. Cleo carried the bowl of spaghetti into the dining room. After everyone was situated they started to eat.

"How was work!" Emily asked.

"Great! Kyle said. "Today the market was up to no good."

"How?" Sarah asked.

"Well I'm a corporate attorney. That means I make sure companies follow the law." Kyle replied. The girls all nodded and kept eating.

"Can we go play dolls?" Emily asked. "Please Mommy!"

"All right!" Cleo said. She smiled and grabbed all the plates. She stood up and walked to the sink. She began to wash the plates and put them in the dishwasher. Kyle walked up behind her and began to help.

"So..." Kyle said. "You were a good looking teen."

"What?!" Cleo exclaimed.

"Your scrapbook." Kyle added.

"Oh! Cleo said. "You saw that. Are you mad about it or something?"

"No. Kyle said. "I just was saying about the boy. Were you dating?"

"You're mad about that boy! Cleo yelled. "Well he's overseas! Cleo stomped out of the room. Kyle followed Cleo into the room and saw her sitting on the bed.

"You shouldn't be mad. Kyle said. "I was just going to ask about the boy. Not get mad."

"Why would you ask?" Cleo yelled. "I married you!"

"I didn't know you got stressed so easily." Kyle said with a chuckle. Cleo looked up and glared at him. She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Kyle frowned and walked away. He went into the twins bedroom and smiled at them.

"Girls, it's bedtime." Kyle said. The girls cleaned up and climbed onto their bunks. Kyle kissed them goodnight and walked out of their room. He sat outside the bathroom door and sighed.

"Cleo, I had a poor choice of words. Kyle began. "I ask that you forgive me and that we can move on with our lives. I'm sorry. I'll be in the bedroom if you need anything." Kyle walked to their bedroom and got changed into his night clothes. He layed down and huffed. Around midnight Cleo returned to their room and layed down. She smiled knowing that tomorrow would be a new day. She could tell Kyle sorry and they could be happy. It was going to be a long night waiting for tomorrow.


	2. A Decision

**Hey guys! This chapter will have many mistakes because I'm typing it on my kindle! Thanks! Bye!**

Cleo woke up with bags under her eyes and a growling stomach. The light from the window shined in through the window making Cleo have to squint. She looked around the room and flopped back down onto her bed. Instead of her head hitting the mattress her head hit the headboard. She grabbed onto her head and cried out in pain. She groaned and looked at her husband still sound asleep. She felt like a jerk because of the way she acted last night. She knew Kyle could forgive her and she knew he would. Cleo heard footsteps in the hallway. She knew it was Emily or Sarah so she got out of bed. She knew if she didn't she would become their human trampoline. Cleo walked to bathroom and closed the door behind her. She took her clothes for today of the rack and started to change. Once she was dressed she walked to the kitchen to start breakfast. Her daughter's were on the couch watching some cartoon. Cleo didn't know anything about it except that it was appropriate for six year olds. The girls didn't even notice Cleo because they were too distracted by a animated potato dancing. Cleo opened the fridge and pulled out some eggs. She took some of the bacon and started to cook it. When the girls heard the bacon sizzling they turned around and they saw Cleo.

"Hi mommy!" Sarah exclaimed. "Whatcha cooking?"

"Oh, just your favorite!" Cleo said. "Bacon and eggs." Both girls smiled just thinking about how good it would taste. When Cleo finished the food she got the plates and gave the girls their food. The girls ate at the table while Cleo was going to watch TV. She grabbed the remote from inside the drawer and turned on the television. She flipped channels and saw nothing that interested her. She kept flipping channels and decided to watch the news. Cleo shrugged and put the remote on the table. The newscasters talked about taxes and issues at first. Soon the screen said BREAKING NEWS. This caught Cleo's attention. Cleo sat up to see what was happening.

"Breaking news." The newscaster said. "A terrible car crash led to a missing man. The car crashed into a bridge that fell into the water. No fireman, policeman, or rescue boat has found him. People who witnessed this momment said there was a man with blonde hair, Brown eyes, and a plaid shirt In the car before it crashed. After that pictures of Lewis appeared on the screen. Cleo gasped and her jaw dropped. She put her food on the table and sat in front of the TV. "That's all we have on that story." The woman said.

"What?!" Cleo yelled. "Why?"

"They can't hear you mommy." Emily said while walking into the living room. Cleo huffed and went to the closet. She grabbed her scrapbook. She pulled out the first picture of Lewis. She rewinded the show to the pictures of him. She paused the program and held her picture up next to the picture on TV. Cleo nodded and felt tears building up in her eyes. She put away the scrapbook and she layed down. She pulled out her phone and called Rikki.

"Hey what's happening." Rikki said.

"Lewis, he ummm... do you watch the news?" Cleo said awkwardly.

"No." Rikki said.

"Well," Cleo began. "I was and he ummm... went missing in a car crash?" Cleo said.

"What?" Rikki asked in a loud tone.

"He hit the bridge and fell into the water!" Cleo exclaimed. "I was thinking we could call Bella and we could help him."

Rikki sighed. "What do I tell Zane?"

"That your visiting me... and your staying at my place." Cleo said.

"We're not teenagers having a sleepover... I can't say that!" Rikki yelled.

"Allright, ummmm... We're going on a Hawaiian vacation?" Cleo said.

"Fine!" Rikki said. "We'll leave tomorrow. I'll be at your place at 2:00 pm." Cleo smiled and put her phone down. Then she realized she would have to tell Kyle. She groaned and flopped onto the bed. Cleo decided to tell them at dinner time.


	3. Goodbye My Loved Ones

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter. As usual there WILL be mistakes. Sorry it's very short. Here's the chapter!**

It wasn't awkward. It was plain weirdness. Cleo's family usually talked during dinner time. Tonight was a different story. There was nothing but the sound of the family chewing their food. The exchanged looks and swallowed pieces of their food. When Emily was done she didn't say anything she just put her plate on the counter. Cleo decided to tell her family about her so called vacation earlier. When they finished Cleo went out front with her cellphone. She grabbed her phone and called Rikki.

"Hey!" Cleo said. "So... Bella?"

"Oh!" Rikki said. "She's coming with us!"

"Great, thanks Rikki!" Cleo exclaimed. "It's just that my family isn't talking to me because I'm leaving on such short notice."

"Screw them." Rikki said. "Maybe it's just that they're going to miss you. Or that you told them on such short notice." Cleo nodded.

"Bye, Rikki." She said. Rikki said the same and they both hung up. Cleo knew her family was onto her. They probably wondered why she wasn't saying goodbye and how she was not yelling at Kyle about how to take care of the kids. Cleo couldn't wait for tomorrow. She was going to see Lewis, help him, and be able to talk to him and connect with him the way they used to. Cleo smiled at the thought of it. Cleo looked at the clock it was 8:15 at night. She got up and went to the twins room.

"Bedtime." She said. The girls groaned and got onto their bunkbed. Cleo smiled and kissed them both. "I'll be back." She said. Cleo was leaving early and had to say goodbye to her family now. "I'm going to miss you." She said trying to keep herself from crying. She turned off the light and closed their bedroom door. She sighed and walked down the hallway. She walked into her and Kyle's bedroom. She sat on the bed and started to cry. Not just because she was worried about Lewis. She was sad she had to leave her family. She was glad Kyle wasn't there to see her cry. She changed into her night clothes and laid down. She cried even more thinking about her argument with Kyle. Cleo heard Kyle walk in so she tried to stop the sobs. Unfortunately Kyle heard her cries and sat on the bed with her.

"You know you can call off the vacation if your upset about something." Kyle said. "You don't have to go." Cleo nodded.

"I have to go." She snapped. "You wouldn't understand."

"What's happened to us? Kyle asked. "I can be a better man."

"No." Cleo said. "Its not you it's me. I'm sorry I've confused you."

"Its fine." Kyle said. "Now get some rest for your trip tomorrow." Cleo nodded and fell asleep. The next morning her alarm woke her up. She sat up and went to the bathroom to get dressed. She walked out front and saw Rikki and Bella in a car in her driveway. Cleo smiled and waved and they waved back. Cleo sat in the car and buckled up.

"Let's go!" Cleo exclaimed. The three of them left and were ready for the trip of their lives.


	4. An Unpleasent Return

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter. There will be mistakes as usual. Enjoy! Sorry it's shorter than my usual chapters.**

"Cleo rested her head against the window and looked around wondering what she would see. Cleo lifted up her head and sighed. They were almost at the docks. The girls had to swim to where Lewis was because he was studying overseas. When they made it there the girls unbuckled and jumped out of the car. They all looked at each other and then they jumped into the water. The girls changed into mermaids in no time. They put their heads above the water.

"Allright, first we head north and then we will be about 20 miles away from the bridge he crashed at." Bella stated. Cleo gave a thumbs up and Rikki nodded. The girls went back underwater. They began swimming and looked around at an unfimiliar ocean. The girls kept swimming and came across many colourful fish and reefs. The girls kept swimming hoping not to have anything stop them on their way. Soon the girls saw five sharks. They knew they could be by sharks so they swam past them. One shark seemed to be following them. The three of them looked at each other in concern. The shark started to speed up. The girls started swimming faster and they didn't look back. They kept swimming and were terrified of what would happen. The shark bit Cleo's tail and was pulling her away. The girls attempted to use their powers to save Cleo but the other sharks had them by the tail too. The girls tried to use their powers while being pulled away. The sharks dragged them into a cave underwater. It was just like the moon pool. The girls put their heads above the water and looked around.

"Well, that was weird. Cleo said. "More like terrifying." She added. The girls didn't even talk. they just looked around. They saw a waterfall in the cave. They didn't see anything behind it.

"How did this happen?" Bella asked. The girls shrugged their shoulders and kept swimming around. There was a pathway with wood blocking it so the girls couldn't get back there. They sighed and realized there was no way out. The sharks were guarding the gap they swam through and everything else had a dead end.

"Who could've done this?" Cleo asked.

"Me." A voice said. The girls looked around for the voice that spoke to them. The waterfall soon stopped and behind it was a lab. The girls swam back there to see what was happening. They looked for somebody but didn't see anything. They turned around and standing there was Dr. Denman.

"Welcome to your new home." She said.


End file.
